dragon ball super
by brady.sulzener
Summary: a continuation of dragon ball super starting from the final minutes of the tournament of power and onward. goku/beerus/whis/vegeta/Ocs


hello all. welcome to my Continuation of dragon ball super' this is my own personal vision on the future of dbs starting with my own finale to the tournament of power. and then so on. expect updates daily :) so sit back and enjoy my personal vision of how dragon ball super will play out in the future.

chapter 1. universe's in shock! fight son goku!

the smoke thinned out as goku and jiren stared down one another' neither one taking an eye off of each other. just a few seconds ago. Jiren eliminated the second to last member of universe 7 which was frieza. now it is down to the the last remaining members of universe 7 and 11. jiren and goku.

goku!!! beerus hollered from above the arena. don't fuck this up goku. let the man concentrate for petes sake, krillin said. beerus looked down at krillin threateningly. boy don't tell me what to do or how to act. you are speaking to a god of destruction you know. krillin gulped. o..o...ok i am sorry.

Good' beerus said smirking. i am so nervous and excited. one of the zeno's said. me too said zeno's doppelganger. i am shaking with anticipation. they better act fast. theres only 5 minutes left, grand priest said without turning away from the arena. goku got into a defensive position while jiren just stood there. any last words to say goku said. jiren remained silent a moment before speaking up. " i'll do whatever i can to protect my universe and after i am done with you' i will use my wish from the super dragonballs to wish everybody from all the universes back to life"

i am sorry but thats against the rules grand priest said his eyes looking to the right without moving his head. there was a slight pause. if i win can we wish for all the people from the terminated universes into our universe? jiren asked?? we'll see what the zeno's think.

grand priest turned around to face the zeno's. the zenos's whispered for a moment then nodded approveningly. well then you got the zeno's blessing, we only got 5 minutes and 14 seconds left before the tournament is over. i only need a minute. jiren said not concerned at all.

ok get ready!! goku said as he leapt towards jiren with his fist out. jiren then put his hands out in front of him and then blocked goku's incoming flurry of punches and kicks. as goku was bringing his leg around for a kick jiren grabbed his leg and swung him through the makeshift walls' that the participants created.

goku landed in a pile of rubble. not a moment to spare jiren caught up to him and fired a blast into the rubble where goku was sprawled out. it connected with a explosion. that blast was wasted for nothing as goku appeared from behind him. kicking him so hard that he went crashing to the ground. goku has figured out jirens tactics, i think he just might have a chance beerus said enthuiastically.

as soon as beerus said that jiren got up and traded blows with goku at top speeds no mortal could never see. all they could see was the force of the blows that almost knocked them off their feet. goku kept throwing punches at him for a moment before jiren got on the receiving end and headbutted goku in the head.

goku shrugged off the pain and responding back with his own headbutt jiren didn't even wince at the force of the headbutt goku has put into. instead jiren lashed his hand out at goku's throat.

enough! jiren calmly said as he planted his head firmly into goku's stomach, goku caughed up spittle and blood as he got mercifully got thrown in a crater one of the fighters created earlier.

oh dear' said whis. i can't watch. this is like slaughter beerus said fearfully. i am too young to be erased from existence.

and i am to old to be erased from existance, old kai said. goku slowly got up from the rubble' goku was bruised head to toe. your strong. goku proudly said, his cheerful attitude shining through. even through immense pain. i won,t give up. i don,t care if i get myself killed "i will protect my universe!!!" right as he said it a blue aura. surrounded his body' kaioken times 20!!!

goku then shot off the ground at supersonic speeds to human would ever comprehend. fist already out. but jiren caught the punch. goku added so much force to his fist that he started to push jiren back. jiren shot out a blast from his hand that goku's fist was in. Goku felt a sharp burning sensation in his hand. but didn't let go. he instead added pressure.at this point jiren was grasping at straws. so he squeezed gokus hand really tight and swung him around at other worldly speed's, goku didn't go to far as he phased out. jiren saw multiple afterimages and threw punches at all the afterimages but neither one connected. suddenly goku appeared and punched him in the abdomen. as soon as he did it' he phased out again as jiren quickly retaliated, but instead connected with an afterimage.

jirens body whiplashed from a roundhouse kick square in his back which launched him into the ground and skidded several feet away. jiren got up and looked back to see he was dangerously close to the edge. YES!! YOU ALMOST GOT HIM PISSING HIS PANTS!! beerus shouted. that monkey is actually going to do it. frieza thought to himself. all was quiet from universe 11. who was deathly silent.

on the battlefield, jiren turned to goku and had a desparate look in his eye and wasted no time going after goku. goku phased out as jiren got to him. jiren suddenly felt like a rock fell on him' as goku appeared above him and delivered a vicious ax handle to his back' sending him though one of the makeshift walls below' splitting the big rock apart on impact. goku then quickly cupped his hands KAME-MEH-HA, a blue light appeared in front of his hands. MEH-HAAAAAAAA goku screamed all throughout the world of void as the blue beam he produced shot out of his hands. and then sliced through the air at mind-numbing speeds towards the rock where jiren resided in. all of universe 11 closed their eyes in fear of being erased from existance except belmod. which he still had confidence in Jiren.

in just seconds there was a blinding flash of light accompanied with a large expolosion that encompassed half of the arena. goku panted as the smoke dissapated' revealing a giant crater. the smokes too thick i can't see anything old kai whined. i sense him' hes wounded piccolo said. we got..lets see' the old kai counted in his head um... 3 more minutes left. wrong grand priest turned to them' we only got 2 minutes and 10 seconds left. thats it?? old kai asked. grand priest shook his head. well goku better finish him off.

goku looked down in the crater and saw a hand in the rubble move slightly' and a few moments later jiren emerged from the pile with his uniform torn and caked with blood from cuts around his body. jiren wiped away the blood from his mouth. you don't give up do you? goku said' like you said "i will protect my universe" jiren responded back. goku just grinned and chuckled a little bit. C,MON YOU ONLY HAVE A MINUTE LEFT' FINISH HIM OFF!! beerus shouted from the stands . goku turned his and nodded approvingly and then phased out. with jiren phasing out shortly after him' quickly trading blows. althrough the fighting was too quick to be seen with the naked eye. the z-fighters could see the impact craters they were making. WOAHH!! the zeno's squeaked from amazement at the battle they were witnessing before their eyes.

goku brought his knee up to knock jiren in the jaw but he evaded it and instead brought his knee up and kicked gokus upper torso. goku tried to gasp for air. but jiren brought his other hand around to hit goku straight into his throat. goku flew towards the ground but jiren phased out and then appeared on top of him and then rammed his upper knee into goku's sternum sending him violently crashing into the ground coughing up blood as he hit the ground.

jiren landed near him. lets finish this. jiren truimphantly said. he then proceeded to kick goku so hard in the ribs that he was sent skidding across the tournament floor' all the way to the very edge of the drop-off. oh my said whis cusping his hand in his mouth. beerus just stood there' silent with his jaw dropped.

jiren walked calmly to goku. you were a worthy opponent Goku. you did what no one could. which was injuring me. i am a pride trooper jiren said as he held out his hand to help goku up. you have given me a good fight that i won't forget for a long time. you deserve a handshake for a good fight. WHAT IS HE DOING' beerus having another one of his tantrums. goku got up weakly and paused for a moment, and chuckled weakly and then extended his hand and shook jirens hand. as soon as their hands connected.goku grabbed on jirens arm so hard that his nails dug into his arm. and pulled with all his might that jiren fell with him into the void. all of universe 7 and 11 gasped as goku and jiren appeared in the spectators stand.

oh my..it looks like a tie. grand priest said said dissapointment in his voice. but...i can use this to greatly speed up my plan grand priest said menacingly. as soon as he said that. mojito appeared behind prezent zeno and stabbed him with a knife. zeno,s eye rolled back as the knife plunged further through him. zeno's life gave out as soon as the knife came came out of the other side" ZENO CHAN! goku yelled as he flew toward the glass dome that protected the zeno's but grand priest appeared in front of goku and punched goku sending him flying to the other side of the arena. Zeno slumped to the ground dead. pathetic Zeno. he's only good at erasing universes' grand priest said as future zeno came to his sideb. Whis looked on in shock. DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING' getting revenge son grand priest said angerly. zeno of the future you know what to do. he motioned future zeno to raise his hands. oh jesus christ hes gonna erase both unverse 7 and 11!! beerus screamed in horror.

\--

this concludes chapter one of my personal continuation of dragon ball super. things got of to a hell of a start. and i can't wait for all of you tonsee what happens next. and yes this is the beginning of an new arc. the arc will be called angel wars. with grand priest and the angels betrayal what will happen next? find out in the next exciting chapter of dragon ball super!!


End file.
